1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic system, and particularly related to, an electronic computing system.
2. Related Art
Notebooks are a common type of small electronic computing system. A notebook usually has a screen and a keyboard. In addition to using the keyboard for inputting characters, users can attach a computer mouse to the notebook to control the motion of a cursor on the screen and to select a graphical item by clicking a button of the computer mouse. The computer mouse is normally placed beside the notebook, and when users input characters and manipulate a computer mouse, their hands have to move between the keyboard and the computer mouse.
Some notebooks have touch pads and track points. The touch pads and track points can replace computer mice so that when users operate the notebooks, users no longer need computer mice. However, notebooks with the touch pads and the track points installed include additional mechanisms and circuits.
Tablet computers are another type of small computer system. A tablet computer has a touch screen, by which users can operate the tablet computer. Generally, users use their fingers or a stylus to touch the screen to select a target. The touch control system computes the coordinates of the touch point, and sends the coordinates to the operating system of the tablet computer. The operating system will determine the desired target by the coordinates and execute the function representing the target.